role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Zarkorr
Zarkorr is an reptilian alien kaiju and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. He is partners with Kraa. Personality Zarkorr is more brutal then Kraa and a little more smarter. He can stick around in a fight for a while and hates losing, so much so he'll take down anyone with him. He's somewhat of a sore loser when that happens. He's also somewhat quick to anger. History Backstory Zarkorr was a monster from space who had come in contact with the Tachyons and was later taken in by them. He had dormant for quite some time until the Tachyons decided to use him for the newest invasion plan. Debut: Scouting Mission Zarkorr first appeared in RP when he was sent to help his comrade Kraa to fight against Ulpra and Raban, and later Zilla Jr. Him and Kraa put up a good fight, but they were defeated. Perishing in Phoenix Zarkorr reappeared (along with Kraa) to destroy the city of Phoenix, Arizona. Initially Zarkorr had wanted Kraa to do most of the monster fighting while he would do most of the city smashing, but once IguanaGoji came he changed his mind. Zarkorr fought IguanaGoji hard, harming him greatly. Zarkorr enjoyed beating IguanaGoji and even after Kraa left, he wanted to stay behind just to inflict more pain on IguanaGoji. He was later stopped when IguanaGoji and DesireeGoji set off an explosion around him, causing him to retreat. Tachyon Mind Control!! Both him and Kraa showed up to attack an island, where he ganged up Zilla Jr. and Neo SMG. Once Cyber-Zilla and Zilla Jr. were brainwashed into following the Tachyons, he roared victoriously and then left. The Tachyon's Final Conflict He also participated in the final battle for the Tachyons. During the middle of the battle however, he was freed from the Tachyon mind control and retreated along with Kraa afterwards. Vernonn vs. The Five (Not Busy) Ultras Zarkorr didn't appear again for a long time until finally he reappeared as part of Jiorugon's forces, in where he fought the two Ultramen Ultraman 80 and Ultraman Joneus along with Femigon, Kraa, and Alien Atler. Powers & Abilities * Energy Bolts: Zarkorr can fire missile-strength bolts of blue energy from his eyes. * Invincibility: Despite looking organic, Zarkorr is actually made up of raw energy, meaning Zarkorr is literally invincible to all Earth weapons from basic rockets, missiles, rockets and even nuclear weapons. Weaknesses * Energy Bolt Deflection: If Zarkorr's energy beams are reflected back at him, they will most likely fatally injure him or possibly even kill him. Trivia * Zarkorr was the second monster the Tachyons sent out. * Along with Kraa and Wangmagwi, originally Zarkorr was owned by Ceoxal during his fourth and final sockpuppet account known as Stabyrinth. After his banning, Gallibon then claimed Zarkorr, although at one point he considered giving him to LSDKama back then. Category:Kaiju Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Criminals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Minor Villains Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)